HIDE AND SEEK: NINJA STYLE
by Donners
Summary: This is my first fan fic  What happens when the guys in konoha get bored and see the hokage about it. A ninja style hide and seek compertion. possible yuri on hitaus
1. Boy's meeting

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

"Right you lot listen up" Tsunade yelled, silencing the group of male shinobi in front of her. "I understand that you lot are unhappy for some reason. Care to explain why?" she asked, leaning back into the chair she was sitting in.

"HELL YEAH" Kiba cried out. "Every time all of us males find something fun to do you outlaw it" he said pointing an accusative finger at Tsunade. "And we're all sick of it as soon all of us guys won't have any outlets left to after our missions and when that happens we will either become incoherent and useless drunks or end up like Orochimaru or Itachi' Kiba stated, causing Tsunade to raise her eyebrow at the chunin who had made a couple of good points and was fully aware of the outcomes of both paths.

"And do you all agree with this?" Tsunade asked, getting nods from all the shinobi in the room. "you see Tsunade-sama we find it a bit unfair that the kunoichi are allowed to their after work and after mission activities, some of which are just as bad if not worst than what you outlawed us from doing and we just want a bit of fairness." Neji spoke; earning nods form all the shinobi again.

"Fine I have an idea on how to sort this out that is if you're all interested?" Tsunade said, earning glances from all shinobi in the room. "And what would that be Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked. "We will have a game of ninja hide and seek. You guys VS he girls" Tsunade said, smirking at all the faces in front of her. "I will make it an A rank mission and it will last 2 weeks staring from the day after tomorrow. Now are there any questions?" Tsunade asked the boys in front of her waiting for a response.

Choji was the one who spoke up first. "What are the rules and what do we get if we win?" Choji asked whilst stuffing his face full of chips. "A valid question Choji I was waiting for someone to ask that" Tsunade said as she got up out of her chair and walked to the front of it. "The rules are simple: you can use any weapons or jutsu you want providing that it is non-lethal. You are allowed to hide anywhere in and around the town. And if any of you are caught you are allowed to try and escape and rescue your comrades." Tsunade said as she hopped up from behind her desk and walked around the front of her desk.

"And if you manage to win all the 'activities' I have outlawed will be revoked and made legal again and for the last man standing will be given an extra special reward" Tsunade said, smirking at the fact that she had caused all the boys in the room to face faulted. "now is their anyone here that would like to add anything" she asked.

"Yeah Baa-chan I have a few conditions I would like to add" Naruto said, catching all those in the room off guard. "I would like to up the ante a bit" Naruto said, waiting for Tsunade to respond. "Go on" Tsunade said, waving her hand at him to continue.

"First as apart of the reward if we win all the kunoichi who participate will in this little game will be our servants for a month and if they win then we will do the same thing for them. Secondly if we win we can make or change one law and that's all" Naruto said. Now it was Tsunade's turn to look shocked.

Quickly recovering from her shock, Tsunade replied "Okay Naruto that will be done. Now if there is nothing else this game will start in 2 days from now so use your time wisely and only the shinobi present at this meeting are eligible to compete. Those who are not here will not be allowed. I will now summon the kunoichi and you are now dismissed" Tsunade said, waving her hands dismissively.

Once the boys had left Tsunade reached into her 'not-so-secret' sake drawer and grab a bottle and a glass and proceeded to pour herself a glass. Taking a sip of sake, Tsunade reached over to her intercom and pushed the button. "Shizune please go and summon all the kunoichi for me" she said into the intercom. "Right away Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied as, she hurried off to find said people.


	2. Girl's meeting

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

Two hours later Tsunade heard a knock on her door. "Enter" she replied, turning to see who was entering. "Hai Hokage-sama?" came the reply as all the kunoichi filed in. "You wished to see us all Hokage-sama" Hinata asked. "

"Yes Hinata-chan I have summoned you all here as I have a proposition for you all" Tsunade said as she was now sitting on the front of her desk.

"I had a meeting with the boys a couple of hours ago and we have come to an arrangement. We are going to hold a ninja hide and seek compitition: Guys vs. Girls. If anyone is not interested leave now" Tsunade said motioning to the door.

After several moments all bar a handful of kunoichi had left. "So I take it that you all want to participate?" Tsunade said as she surveyed the girls in front of her. "Yes Hokage-sama" all the girls replied in unison.

"Very well then. Before we can begin I will need you to sign these please." Tsunade said as she, handing out the forms to the girls. "What are these for?" one of the jounin kunoichi asked. "This Anko-chan are consent forms saying that you agree with the rules of the competition." Tsunade said as all the girls signed the forms.

"Now then the rules are as follows" Tsunade said as she collected the signed forms. "This is going to last a fortnight. You can use any jutsu or weapons you want providing it's non-lethal. The boys will be hiding in and around the town and will be using any jutsu and weapons they want like you. And if you catch any of them they will be allowed to try and escape and rescue their comrades." She said as she put the forms on her desk.

"This will be classified as an A rank mission and all participating will be payed accordingly whether or not you win or lose." Tsunade said. All the girls in the room looked at the Hokage until Anko spoke up again. "I this is a simple game then why is it classified as an A rank mission then? What's the catch?" Anko asked as something didn't seem right to her.

"Well spotted Anko. Yes there are 2 catches and since you've signed the forms you're bound by it. First is the losing team will be the others servants for 1 month, no questions asked. I have asked Jaraiya to make some obedience seals that will last a month. Second is the last man standing will get to chose who he wants as his partner/s. the boys wont know this til the end of the competition." Tsunade said as she let the information slowly sink in.

"The competition starts in 2 days from now which is Sunday. Tomorrow the boys will be meeting to discuss tactics so DO NOT FOLLOW THEM or I will make sure that who ever does will gets an obedience seal placed on them for 6 months for the boys to use you as they see fit for cheating. Now to win you must have caught all the boys before the time limit expires and Shizune will be the referee. Now you're dismissed" Tsunade said, letting the girls leave.

'So who have we got competing' Tsunade mused to herself as she checked the forms. 'Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Anko and Ino. Well there's no surprise there' she thought as she continued to look though the forms. 'Kurenai, Kin, Haku and Tayuya. Now this is getting interesting.' And with that thought, Tsunade called Shizune in to explain the rules to her and let her no that she was referee.

**A/N:** This will eventually end up as a naruto harem but im unsure of which of the paticipating girls i will partner with naruto and who i will have go with another girl all suggetions welcome


	3. Upping the Ante

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

NEXT DAY

GUYS HQ (UNDISCLOSED LOCATION)

0600 HOURS (6 AM)

"Okay guys so who has any ideas about how we can win this thing?" Naruto asked the guys in the room with him. "Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Garra any of you got any ideas?" he asked again, looking around the room waiting for a response. "Well how about you Naruto?" Garra asked.

Why was Garra here you ask. Well let's just say that diplomatic visits can get quite boring and he happened to be in the room when the competition was announced and decided to have some fun.

"I have one idea" Naruto said. "Well spit it out already" Neji said, eyeing Naruto sceptically. "Well what I was thinking was I make a bunch of shadow clones and have them henge into copies of us. I would make enough to have ten copies of each of us to start with and send them to various places around Konoha as decoys. Due to the fact that once the clone's dispell's I get all its memories, we will know where they're striking and the methods they're using so we can plan accordingly" Naruto said, stunning all bar to in the room. Was this the same blonde knucklehead that was always called dead last?

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said "but it's an effective plan I must admit" earning nods from all the boys in the room. Before anyone could speak there was a knock on the door. "Who is that? We made sure we weren't followed" everyone in the room said, causing as slight panic to erupt amongst the group.

"I'll check" Naruto said as he slowly made his way to the door. Looking thought the peep hole, Naruto saw Shizune standing there. Slowly opening the door Naruto checked to see if anyone else was around before speaking to Shizune. "Hi Shizune-chan" Naruto said, earning a slight blush form said girl.

Quickly recomposing herself, Shizune started to speak. "I finally found you Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama wants to see you something about upping the ante" Shizune said before bowing and disappearing to complete her other errand.

"That was Shizune" Naruto said to the guys. "She was saying that Baa-chan wants to see me to up the ante again. So if I were you I would pack for at least a month just in case and meet me back here at 1930 hours." He said as all the guys left. 'That woman never knows when to quit.' Naruto thought to himself as he left to go see Tsunade.

TIME SKIP

½ HR LATER

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Hey Baa-chan. You wanted to see me?" Naruto said as he received a book to the face for not knocking. "Show more respect gaki" Tsunade said, more than a little pissed. "Whatever Baa-chan what did you want to see me about?" Naruto asked as he sat in front of the Hokage. "2 reasons Naruto. Firstly I wanted to give you these." Tsunade said as she got up and handed Naruto a box and a scroll. "Thanks Baa-chan what are these…" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish as Tsunade punched him into the wall behind him. "AS I WAS ABOUT TO EXPLAIN GAKI" Tsunade said as she sat behind her desk again.

"Now as I was about to explain. I have given you a list of all the kunoichi participating in the competition and a set of wireless two way radio headsets for you and the others to use." Tsunade said, having calmed down a little from her outburst. "And secondly I'm upping the ante." She said with a devious smirk on her face.

"After I made the list Temari showed up and asked if she could participate in the competition that she had her about and I allowed her and then thought about it and decided to join in as well." She said causing Naruto face faulted. This had gone from fairly easy to near impossible.

"having said that since I will be helping the girls I thought it would be fair to increase the time that the girls will be your servants for six months instead of one; myself included and an extra six for the guy who is least caught or last man standing as well as the extra prize I told you about." Tsunade said, letting the information seep in to Naruto's brain.

"I have asked Shizune to be referee, so what she says goes. Due to the changes I have increased the length of the competition from a fortnight to a month. And finally the 'jail' will be the Yamanaka flower shop. Now you're dismissed." She said letting Naruto to go and inform the boys of the changes.

Grabbing a bottle out of her sake drawer after Naruto left, Tsunade pulled the cork and took a big swig out of the bottle. 'This is defiantly going to be an interesting month' she mused to herself as she went to find Shizune to see if she had informed Jaraiya and the girls of the changes.

**A/N:** thanks to angelusjmw, The Elemental Dragon Emperor and Majestic Star Arceus for their suggetions of who to have in a naruto harem . i will take them all into consideration and would like more suggetions of who to have in the harem. I would also like suggetions on who to make in to a lesbian couple out of the girls competing please

And keep the reveiw coming thanks to all who have reviewed


	4. Night Before The Start

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

GUYS HQ

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

1930 HOURS (7:30 PM)

9 ½ HOURS TILL BOYS START

"Okay Naruto why are we here this time" Kiba said, rather annoyed that he missed his tea to come to the meeting. "For two reasons dog breath" Naruto replied, earning some stifled laughs from the others. "As you know Baa-chan had a meeting with me earlier today and has informed me that she will be joining in on this competition." He said as all the guys paled.

"However having said that, she has extended it to a month and as such the reward have of the girls as our servants has been extended to six months instead of one and an extra six months for the Last man standing or least caught if we win as well as the extra prize we were promised. This means that if we win we will have our Hokage as our servant!" Naruto said, pausing to let the others absorb the info they had just received.

"And secondly, I called you here to give you these" he said as he produced the box of headsets to distribute the headsets to the boys. "These are for us to keep in contact with each other. Upon closer inspection I found that they have been fitted with cameras to allow Shizune-chan to referee properly" he said, again pausing to let the guys absorb the info they had been told.

"Now since we have got these it is safe to assume that the girls will have these as well so we will need codenames for us and them." Naruto said as all the guys nodded in agreement.

"So codenames are as followed; Kiba will be wolf, Neji will be cage, Shino will be tarantula, Shikamaru will be general, Lee will be spandex, Garra will be sandman, Choji will be boulder and I will be clone. Are there any objection?" Naruto said while the guys shook there heads signalling no objections.

"The kunoichi who are participating are as follows with codenames" Naruto said as all the guys sat up and looked at him with intense interest.

"Hinata who will be called crystal, Ino who will be called brains, Tenten who will be called panda, Sakura who will be called cherry, Anko will be called viper, Kurenai will be called illusion, Haku will be called frost, Kin will be called needles, Tayuya will be called flute, Temari will be called swift and finally Tsunade will be called mother bear." He said as all the guys including, Garra looked a bit pale with who they were versusing.

"We will meet back here for at 0500 hours to do a final prep and start the competition." Naruto said "if there are no questions you guys should go and rest and relax ready for tomorrow." He said as all the guys bid him goodnight and shun shin out of the room in a mixture of leaves, sand and bugs. 'The next month is defiantly going to be interesting' Naruto thought to himself as he finished sealing the last of the items he needed for tomorrow in his scrolls.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

1930 HOURS (7:30 PM)

10½ HOURS TIL GIRLS START

"Okay girls settle down now, settle down." Tsunade said to the girls, who were blissfully unaware due to their talking. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Tsunade yelled, causing all the girls to almost get whiplash from turning to look at Tsunade. "As I was trying to say, thanks to Shizune-chan I how you all know of the changes." She asked to see all the girls nodding

"Well I called you here to give you some info that you might find useful. First thing I would like to say is that since everyone in this room is participating, myself included, will be using Ino's parents flower shop as our temporary jail for this competition as it is a central location." Tsunade said to the girls who murmured amongst themselves.

"Secondly and most important is DO NOT underestimate the boys as they are quite skilled in different fields and work well as a team." She said as Sakura spoke up. "Why it's just the guys? We know where they hang out so it won't be that hard to catch them." Sakura said smugly.

"yes Sakura-chan but you forget that Naruto managed to paint the faces on the Hokage monument in broad daylight then lose the three chunin who were chasing him or the fact that with all their skills and abilities, the guys can detect and evade us before we know that their there." Tsunade said, causing Sakura to lose her smug look.

"Now before you go take these" Tsunade said as she handed all the girls a headset. "We will use these to listen in on the boys for hints on where they are. Now go and rest ready for tomorrow" she said as she dismissed the girls. Once the girls were gone, Tsunade grabbed a bottle of sake and a glass from her sake drawer and poured herself a glass. 'Well Naruto let's see how much you've grown since I first met you. I'm expecting big things from you' Tsunade mused to herself as she took a sip of sake and watched the moon and stars start to make their appearance into the night's sky.

**A/N**: thanks to all who have reviewed. and thanks to BlackWingGundam and Batamut for their harem suggestion i will take them all into consideration. I would like the suggestions to keep coming for a naruto harem but i would like some suggestions for who to have as a lesbian couple. thanks again to all who have read this and i hope to have more chapters up soon for all of you to enjoy


	5. Let the Comp Commence

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

NEXT DAY

0500 HOURS (5 AM)

GUYS HQ

MISSION START FOR THE BOYS

ON HOUR TIL START FOR GIRLS

"Okay boys I'll do roll call to see if everyone is here." Naruto said as he looked over his list of comrades. "Boulder, Spandex, Cage" Naruto called to the group. "Here" the three boys called out in unison. "Tarantula, Wolf, General, Sandman" Naruto called, ticking off the boys names as they called out.

"Right then where all here" Naruto said "Before we leave a couple of quick things. Firstly if any of us are captured we will be held at Ino's parents flower shop. Secondly if any of you sense that you are being tailed head to the training grounds or TG's as we will call them for now as I have rigged up some traps there last night. Thirdly DO NOT head to training ground 44 unless absolutely necessary as that's Viper's home turf and we will be caught in no time. And finally stay in pairs even though I've sent shadow clone copies of us around town, stay in pairs as if one of you is caught the other can high tail it out of there and warn us so we can rescue them later" Naruto said as he stopped to let the guys absorb the info they had received.

"At 1800 hours we will meet back here unless you've been chased there after losing the pursuers. Good luck guys and I'll see you tonight." Naruto said as all the guys bar Garra left in a hurry to try and find a good hiding spot. 'Alright Baa-chan give us everything you've got' Naruto thought to himself as he left with Garra to the last place the girls would look for him: the library.

HOKAGE'S TOWER ENTERANCE

0600 HOURS (6 AM)

MISSION START FOR THE GIRLS

"Alright girls we're going to split in to groups" Tsunade said to the kunoichi in front of her. "I will go with Haku and Temari and we will be group 1. Sakura, Tayuya and Kurenai will be team 2. Hinata, Kin and Ino will be group 3 and Tenten and Anko will be group 4." Tsunade said as all the kunoichi group up and headed of in search of their targets.

TOWN LIBRARY

CLONE AND SANDMAN

(NARUTO AND GARRA)

Naruto and Garra were currently on the top floor of the local library photocopying copies of a map of Konoha that they had found when they heard a couple of familiar voices down a few floors below them. "Excuse me but have you seen any of these boys today?" one of the voices asked the librarian. Carefully walking to the rails, Naruto and Garra creep to the rails to see who it was. Looking down the two boys saw Tenten and Anko a.k.a Panda and viper checking to see if any of the boys had been there today.

Silently cursing to themselves Naruto and Garra quickly backtracked to the photocopier which had had just finished making the copies. When they got to it Naruto called the guys on their headsets. "Guys this is Clone and Sandman" Naruto said unaware that Anko had accidentally put her headset on the wrong frequency. "We have a confirmed siting of Panda and Viper. Both are currently on the ground floor of the library. We are on the top floor and preparing to make our escape" he said gathering up the copies that had been made.

No sooner had Naruto done that then Garra grabbed Naruto and pulled him behind a book case. "I just heard movement down stairs. They're on their way up" Garra said so Naruto had to strain to hear him.

Down on ground floor Anko had heard Naruto's one sided conversation. "Psst Tenten. 2 of them are here" Anko whispered to her partner. "Their using codenames so I don't know who they are and their right above us." She whispered to Tenten. "Come on let's go" she said as she started to head to the stairs.

"Thanks for your help" Tenten said to the librarian as she bowed and started to follow Anko up the stairs. "So what were there codenames?" Tenten whispered to Anko to avoid alerting their victims. "Clone and Sandman I think they said" Anko replied "why? She asked her companion. "Well I think that they may have meaning behind them. I mean think about it. Sandman could mean that the person is a sand user and who do we know that uses sand? Tenten asked Anko as they slowed their assent to a crawl to avoid rousing suspicion. "Garra" Anko whispered. "But who would Clone be then?" "I don't know" Tenten said as they reached the top floor.

"Shit! How are we going to get out of here now?" Naruto whispered to Garra. "No idea" Garra said to Naruto. "The only thing I can think of is going out of that window over there but to do that we have to move now" Garra said as the two boys started to slink towards the window. All of a sudden three shuriken themselves in the wall of sand that had protected Garra and Naruto. "Well well well what have we got here. Going so soon Garra our should I say Sandman" Anko said as she readied a tranquilizer laced senbon. "Away" Garra replied as he threw two smoke bombs down and pulled Naruto out the window with him while the kunoichi vision was impaired.

"Shit after them" Anko said as they charged into the smoke only to realise that they were gone. "Damn it! Tenten call Tsunade and tell her we have some info to tell her" Anko said as she watched Garra and a veil of sand disappear over the rooftops.

Turning around to leave, Anko caught a whiff of photocopier toner. "Hey Tenten check this out" Anko said as she opened up the photocopier top, revealing the map that Naruto and Garra had left in there. "Looks like our little friends were busy getting themselves set up to be able to sabotage us" Anko said as she made a copy of the map and gave it to Tenten. "We'll give this to Tsunade when we meet up with the others later." Tenten said as she left with Anko to see if they could find the boys again.

"Thanks Garra I owe you one" Naruto said to his partner as they landed on top of a water tower to regain their breaths. "It's the least I can do after how you helped me. For that I'm eternally indebted to you" Garra replied, giving Naruto a rare genuine smile. Suddenly the two boys' headsets crackled to live and Neji spoke. "This is Cage here. Spandex has just been caught by Flute and Cherry 2 ½ a kilometre south-west of the academy and I've got illusion tailing me." Neji said his voice heavy with anxiety. "Cage head to TG 19 now. Me and Sandman will meet you there" Naruto said as the line dropped dead. "We better head off and help him" Naruto said to Garra who just nodded as the two boys left to go help Neji.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've done so far. thanks again to all who have reviewed, made suggestions and just read the story in general. Im suprised its become so poplour and i hav have been asked some questions that i will answer to make things a bit clearer for some**

**For Ghostsammeo (): I've rated it T for the moment but will change the rating later when i add the lemons**

**And for BlackWingGundam: The ages of most of them will be about 18. For Anko, Shizune and Kurenai they will be 20 and Tsunade will be 40**

**I hope you all keep enjoying the story and i plan to add a couple more characters to this story later and could upload a new a story some time soon depending on how things go with my studies.**


	6. First Blood

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

MARKET DISTRICT

CAGE (NEJI)

Neji was hopping from rooftop to rooftop as quickly as he could muster. Having activated his byakugan, Neji could see Kurenai a.k.a Illusion following him despite having used an invisibility genjutsu on herself. 'I hope you know what your doing Naruto' Neji thought to himself as he arrived at the training ground. No sooner had Neji arrived when two hands grabbed him and pulled him in to the bushes.

"Stay low and keep quiet" the voice said from behind him. Turning around Neji found who the voice belonged to. "Naruto don't scare me like that" he said as he dropped into a crouch next to Naruto. "Hi Garra" he said to Garra who have a subtle nod in response. A few moments later Kurenai arrived, dropping her genjutsu and started to survey and search the training field.

"I know you're here Neji so save yourself the trouble and injury and just give yourself up now" Kurenai called out to Neji. "Ok smart arse how are we going to get out of here" Neji asked as he kept an eye on the prowling Kurenai. "You know those shadow clones I made; well a few of them I hid around the training grounds and there's one of your's hidden here" Naruto said as the mentioned clone appearing out in the open to face Kurenai.

"Do you think I would give up that easily?" the clone said waiting for Kurenai to reply. "I was hoping you would but I wasn't counting on it" she replied as the clone shot passed her and headed towards the hokage's tower. Once Neji couldn't see Kurenai's chakra signature or any other female chakra signature, he deactivated his byakugan. "Okay we should head towards TG 17" Naruto said too Neji and Garra, who readily agreed.

UCHIHA DISTRICT

BOULDER, GENERAL, WOLF

(CHOJI, SHIKAMARU, KIBA)

"OH MAN THIS IS SO TROUBLESOME" Shikamaru sighed loudly as he, Choji and Kiba walked though the Uchiha district looking for suitable hiding spots when their radios came to life. "This is Clone. Spandex has been captured by Flute and Cherry. A Cage clone is taking care of and distracting Illusion and me and Sandman have had a close call too with Panda and Viper so I want a status report from Boulder, Wolf, General and Tarantula" Naruto said guys who they hadn't seen yet.

"This is Tarantula here. I'm at TG 17 at the moment as I've just managed to give Crystal, Needles and Brains the slip" Shino said sounding slightly out of breath. "Cool stay there as we're heading there now. General status report." Naruto said as he, Neji and Garra stealthily made their way to training ground 17.

"General here. Me, Wolf and Boulder are in the Uchiha district heading towards the Hyuuga compound." Shikamaru said. Unbeknownst to the boys sitting on a roof not to far away from them; Haku and Temari sat watching them, readying a couple of tranquilizer laced senbon, waiting for the word to strike.

"Okay girls go now" Tsunade said as from behind the girls. "Okay" the girls replied as Haku threw a couple of the senbon at Choji. "Man this is boring. I wish it would liven up a bit." Choji said as the senbon stuck him square in the back. "Ow, what the …. SHIT GUYS RUN" he said as he pulled the senbon out before collapsing unconscious. "What the hell " Kiba said as turned and saw Choji collapse and a couple o senbon go flying past him, missing by mere millimetres.

"SHIT MOVE" Kiba said as he pushed Shikamaru to getting him running. "This is General" Shikamaru said into his headset. "Boulder has just been captured in an ambush" he said just as Temari appeared and threw a couple of senbon in an attempt to slow the boys. "Going somewhere guys?" Temari said as Haku appeared and threw more senbon at the boys. "quick this way" Shikamaru said, pulling Kiba out the road as the senbon hit the ground where he had been standing seconds ago.

"This is General again. We were just ambushed by Frost and Swift" Shikamaru said just as Tsunade appeared and grabbed Kiba while Haku and Temari appeared to help restrain him. "SHIT. Wolf has just been caught by Swift, Frost and Mother Bear. Heading to the rendezvous point now." He said, racing as quickly as he could to avoid being caught himself.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Tsunade asked rhetorically as she walked around Kiba. "Looks like you weren't so lucky" she said as she crouched down to look Kiba in the eyes while Haku and Temari held him on his knees to restrain him. "Now are you going to come quietly or will Haku have to knock you out?" Tsunade asked as the girls forced him to look her square in the eyes while Kiba was formulating a plan in his head.

Upon hearing the question Kiba sighed in supposed defeat and slumped his shoulders to make it more convincing replied. "I'll come quietly" he said. In his mind he was smiling at the fact that everything was going according to plan. "Smart choice Kiba" Tsunade said as she stood up and spoke to the girls. "You two take Choji I'll take Kiba" she said as the girls released him when she had a firm hold on him.

"Okay Kiba up and walk" she said as she lifted him to his feet, holding onto him by his hands which were behind his back. As they started to walk towards Ino's flower shop, Kiba waited until Haku and Temari had a firm hold on Choji before he spoke up. "I must congratulate you three on a good ambush" he said causing the three kunoichi to blush a bit. Noticing that Tsunade wasn't paying attention to his hands, he moved his hands to make a hand sign.

"Thank you Kiba that's quite mature of you" Tsunade said as they got closer to their intended destination. "Well I have one thing to say" Kiba said as he completed the hand sign. "And what would that be?" Tsunade asked, looking a bit perplexed. "**Substitution jutsu**" he said as switched himself with a near by rubbish bin. "WHY YOU… YOU TWO TAKE CHOJI I'LL DEAL WITH KIBA" Tsunade yelled as she Kiba high tailing it to the rendezvous point. "You can run but you can't hide Kiba" she muttered to herself as she slowly followed Kiba, hoping that she could use him to find the boys hideout.

Running as fast as he could Kiba wove his way in and out of he alleys and streets. Reaching up to his headset, Kiba pushed the button to talk. "Guys this is Wolf. I have just escaped from Mother Bear, Swift and Frost but I'm being tailed by Mother Bear" he said, the anxiety present in his voice. "I need help to lose her, any suggestions" he said as he caught sight of Tsunade out the corner of his eye.

"Whereabouts are you?" Naruto asked him. "I'm at the border to the Uchiha and port districts." Kiba replied as he turned as corner and pushed his back against the wall behind him, hiding himself in the wall's shadow. "Okay head to the ally behind the Masashiko café and you'll find the nearest clone that looks like you there" Naruto said "tell it to head to the Hokage's tower. That should buy you enough time to get here" he said as Kiba replied "thanks Clone, Wolf out" Kiba said as he quickly ran to the ally way.

Cursing under her breath, Tsunade mentally berated herself for losing sight of her target. 'Just wait til I get my hands on you Kiba. I make sure that you don't escape again' she thought to herself as she also made a mental note to get some chakra disabling shackles once she had caught Kiba. As she was searching for Kiba, he appeared and shot past her heading towards the Hokage's tower. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY" Tsunade yelled as she started to pursue the Kiba clone. Once Tsunade scent had disappeared, Kiba high tailed it as quickly as possible to training ground 17.

**A/N:** thanks to all who have read and reviewed/favourited this story. I really did'nt expect it to be a popular as it is and i hope to be able to upload some more chapters soon.

I have had plenty of suggestions for the possible harem but none for the yuri couple im thinking of putting in and would like ome suggestions please


	7. Of Course You Realise This Means War

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

TRAINING GROUND 17

TARANTULA, CLONE, WOLF, CAGE, SANDMAN, GENERAL

(SHINO, NARUTO, KIBA, NEJI, GARRA, SHIKAMARU)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW" Kiba yield in frustration. "And why are we here anyway?" he said a little quieter this time. "Because of this dog breath" Naruto said as he shot through a series of hand signs before stopping and shouting "**object henge removal jutsu**". Nothing happened for a couple of minutes and then the ground started shaking and a door appeared in the middle of the field.

"How did you no about this?" Neji asked as the boys started to descend into the hole under the door. "That's my secret" Naruto said as waited for the guys to enter before he entered the hole and closed the hatch door, tapping a seal on the door to replace the henge.

Once the boys had climbed down, they found themselves in a surprisingly well lit and well furnished bunker. "What the hell is this place?" Kiba exclaimed as he flopped on one of the couches in the living room of the bunker. "It's an abandoned evacuation bunker I found when I was younger that I've been using as a retreat for the past few years but I won't say how or why I found it" Naruto said as he went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer.

"Would you guys like a drink?" Naruto asked "what have you got?" Shino asked, surprising everyone in the room. "I got beer, lemonade, milk, green and black tea and water" Naruto replied. "I'll have a beer" all the by called in unison. Grabbing a can for all of them, Naruto walked over to give out the beers when he suddenly he grabbed his head in pain. No sooner this happened; Naruto rose with a chesiere cat smile on his face.

"What was that all about" Neji said as he took his beer from Naruto's hands. "all of my shadow clones have dispersed and all the girls are pissed and thanks to Baa-chan yelling in one of my clones ears I've got a headache" Naruto replied as he finished handing out the beers. "Troublesome" Shikamaru said, taking a swig of his beer. "Well lets all get cleaned up and fed then discuss tactics" Naruto said as the guys all went about their business.

YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP (KUNOICHI HQ)

1800 HOURS (6 P.M)

After having caught Lee and Choji, the girls had a fruitless day of searching. "GAAH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING" Sakura hollered "AND IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY" she yelled, causing all the kunoichi in the room to glare dagger at her. "Look on the bright side at least we caught 2 of the boys" Kurenai said as she placed her hand on Sakura shoulder. "SO! A 5 YEAR OLD COULD OF CAUGHT THOSE TWO" Sakura yelled, shrugging Kurenai's hand off

"HEY I RESENT THAT" Choji yelled as he stuffed his face full of chips, shifting his wrists as the chakra disabling shackles chaffed his wrists. "SHUT IT FATTY" Sakura said, swinging around and glaring at Choji. "I'M NOT FAT JUST BIG BONED" Choji yelled as he tried to attack Sakura only to be knocked out by Anko.

"YOSH THE FLAMES OF YOU…" Lee didn't get a chance to finish as he was knocked out by Anko as well. "HA TAKE THAT" Sakura yelled, smiling smugly at the 2 unconscious prisoners. Starting to get a headache from her apprentice, Tsunade hit Sakura on a neck pressure point, effectively knocking her out. "Shut the fuck up" Tsunade said as she knocked Sakura out, earning cheers from all the kunoichi in the room.

"Now do any of you girls have any thing to report?" Tsunade asked as looking around the room. "We do" Tenten and Anko said in unison as they stepped forward. "as you know Tsunade-sama, Tenten and I went to check out the library to see if any of the guys were there and found two of them there" Anko said, making sure that all the kunoichi were listening. "I happened to be on the same frequency as the boys by sheer accident today. As such, when we were in the library we found two there were going by the names sandman and clone" she said as all the girls looked at her intently.

"When we to peruse them, we caught sight of red hair on one of them but we didn't get to see the other one as they were covered in a veil of sand. We believe it's save to say that Sandman is Garra." She said, letting the info sink in. "is that all Anko?" Tsunade asked.

"No it isn't Tsunade-sama. I left my headset on that frequency all day and I found that they're all using code names. But not just that but I also found that they have given us codenames too." Anko said, getting a tad excited. "Their code names are Spandex, Boulder, Cage, Wolf, General, Tarantula and Clone. The codenames they have given us are Needles, Flute, Panda, Viper, Brains, Crystal, Mother Bear, Illusion, Cherry, Frost and Swift" Anko said while Tsunade wrote down the all the names. "And we found this as well" Tenten said as she handed over the map copy they had made to Tsunade.

"Thank you Anko-chan and Tenten-chan" Tsunade said as the girls bowed and rejoined the group. "Okay is that all?" Tsunade asked as the kunoichi replied in unison "yes Tsunade-sama" "okay so what would piece of info would you girls like to work on first" Tsunade asked as they all replied in unison again "the codenames". So for the next 2 hours the girls tried to work out who was who.

TRAINING GROUND 17

UNDERGROUND BOYS HQ

1800 HOURS (6 PM)

"That was quite a nice meal" Neji stated as all the guys finished their meals. "For someone so troublesome who thought that you could cook such a good meal that wasn't ramen" Shikamaru said to Naruto. "Well Ero-sennin made me learn to cook while we were on our training trip" Naruto said as he made some shadow clones to clean up the mess. "He said it should make me more appealing or something like that" he said as he walked to the table in the middle of the room.

"Whatever all I want to know is how we are going to rescue

Lee and Choji?" Kiba said as Garra stepped forward and sat at the table. "Earlier today Naruto and I were at the library searching and collecting any information that could be used to help us when we were interrupted by Viper and Panda before we could get a lot" Garra said to the group. "So what good is that then?" Kiba yelled, making Naruto grateful for the soundproof seals. "I said we were interrupted. I didn't say we didn't get anything" Garra replied, making Kiba slink back into his seat. "We managed to get these" Garra said as he brought up the map copies he and Naruto had made.

Seeing the maps, Shikamaru spoke up. "This is so troublesome but I have a plan" he said as the boys spent the next couple of hours hashing out a plan.

KUNOINCHI HQ

2000 HOURS (8 PM)

"Okay ladies" Tsunade called to get the girls attentions. "So we have narrowed down who is who but we still haven't worked out who Cage and Clone." she said. "Well who have we figured out so far?" Temari said a she lent back onto her battle fan. "That way we can work out whose left"

"So far we are certain that Garra is Sandman, Shino is Tarantula, Spandex is Lee, Wolf is Kiba and General is Shikamaru" Tsunade said "do we all agree on that?" she said as all the girls nodded.

"and for us kunoichi" she said" I'm Mother Bear, Haku is Frost, Sakura is Cherry, Temari is Swift, Tayuya is Flute, Tenten is Panda, Anko is Viper, Kurenai is Illusion, Kin is Needles, Ino is Brains leaving Hinata as Crystal" she said as Anko jumped when her radio crackled to life. "Tsunade-sama" Anko said "change your headset to frequency 32" she said as Tsunade and the rest of the kunoichi changed to it.

"Boulder, Spandex this is Cage. I'm calling to say that clone has changed their codename to Shadow. Cage out" the voice said as the line went dead, causing Tsunade to grin. "What's so funny Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked cautiously, only just recovering from being knocked out. "I just worked out who Cage and Clone… um I mean Shadow are" Tsunade replied.

"Well spill it then you old hag" Tayuya said causing the jounin in the room to jump in front of Tsunade to prevent her killing the girl. Once Tsunade had calmed down she began to spill the beans. "Well I want you all to think about it. We know that one of the guys was called Clone and is now called Shadow. Now which shinobi do we know that loves to use **shadow clone jutsu**?" Tsunade said looking around the room.

"Naruto" Ino exclaimed as realisation dawned on all the kunoichi. "So if Naruto-kun is shadow then Cage must be?" Tsunade said as Hinata yelled "Neji" causing Ino and Tenten to jump in shock, causing them to knock Anko over by accident. "Damn Hinata you can yell" Anko said, not realising that she had accidentally turned her headset to talk in the fall. "What if the guys heard you" she said as a voice came over the radio. "We did and I must say Anko-chan I knew you liked snakes but I didn't think you would own let alone wear a snake skin thong" the voice said causing to Anko to blush furiously. "Shadow out" the voice said as the girl realised that they were being watched.

"QUICK OUTSIDE" Tsunade yelled as the girls scrambled to get outside only to see three figures disappearing towards the academy. "Follow them. Don't let them escape" she cried as they all stared to pursue the reseeding figures.

**A/N:** thanks to Syxx for their harem sugesstion and Thanos Namikaze-The Artic Wolf and heldogtertjie for their yuri couple suggetions. all suggetions and reviews are much appreciated and I am think of uploading another story some time soon but unsure when though.

I have also decide that i might make one of the people in the yuri couple Shizune but if i gett any really good suggestion i might use them instead.

I'm glad that you all like this fic as I thought i was going to bomb big time but it's turned out to be quite popular so thanks to all who have read and reviewed this and i hope to be able to uplaod anothe chapter soon


	8. Things Go Bump In the Night

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

**A/N: Here's the next installment of hide and seek. sorry it took so long but i was finishing of my studies. but any enough of that and on with the show.**

OUTSIDE KUNOICHI HQ

SHADOW AND CAGE

(NARUTO AND NEJI)

2015 HOURS (8:15 PM)

Naruto and Neji watched as the kunoichi chased the three clones that Naruto had made. Once they were sure that all the kunoichi had gone and none were in the shop, Neji and Naruto snuck into the shop. "Quick, let's get Lee and Choji and get out of here" Neji said as Naruto and Neji found said boys and shun shin out of the shop.

Half and hour later the girls returned, pissed of to the max. "When I find that blond gaki I'll CASTERATE HIM!" Anko yelled as the girls entered the shop. Suddenly a voice started to speak on the girls headsets. "This is Shizune. I hate to add insult to injury but the guys have rescued their comrades." Shizune said as she turned her microphone and speakers off, mentally patting herself on the back for putting silencing seals on the shop

½ KILOMETRE SOUTH OF KUNOICHI HQ

BOULDER, SPANDEX, SHADOW, CAGE

(CHOJI, LEE, NARUTO, NEJI)

"I can't believe that worked" Neji said, laughing as he and Naruto carried Choji and Lee back to their base. "I know and Anko is going to try and castrate me for that if she catches me but it was worth it" Naruto said as, laughing as well. "I haven't had this much fun in years" Neji said with a smile. "Thank you for dragging us into this" he said sincerely. "No problem but you better call Shino to let us in" Naruto said as the two boys kept moving while caring their comrades.

"Okay" Neji said as he pushed the button to talk to Shino. "Tarantula this is Cage, we're just about at the hideout. Can you have it ready for us? E.T.A 5 mins" Neji said "okay I'll be waiting" Shino replied as Neji and Naruto came with in sight of the training ground.

No sooner had Shino opened the hatch door and hopped out, Neji and Naruto arrived and started to climb down with their comrades. Once they were in, Shino hopped back in and closed the hatch and closed the door, reactivating the defences and henge before climbing down.

KUNOICHI HQ

2045 HOURS (8:45 PM)

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT" Tsunade said. "TOMORROW WE GO AS A GROUP AND HUNT THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS DOWN" she said as her tone turned slightly maniacal. "By any means necessary" she said, earning cheers from all the girls in the room. "I got dibs on the blond gaki" Anko said, causing Naruto to sneeze in the boy's base. "Hokage-sama where are we going to strike first?" Haku asked. "We will hit the academy first and then we might hit the library" Tsunade said to the girls "now go and rest up ready for tomorrow" she said as all the girls left to get some sleep.

GUYS HQ

0000 HOURS (12 AM)

"Okay guys we need a new plan" Naruto said to the boys sitting at the table. "The girls will be pissed to no end and we need to be more vigilantes from now on" he said. "Now any suggestions?" the room went silent as Shikamaru spoke up. "This is so troublesome but I have an idea" he said, making sure that everyone was listening before he continued.

"I believe that if we could catch one or two of the girls we could impersonate them or use them as bait to lure the other girls out so we can catch them as well and then once caught, we put them in a make shift jail and wait for the time to expires. And as an added precaution we use some chakra disabling shackles to prevent them escaping" he said before complaining about troublesome blonds.

"Are there any other suggestions or ideas?" Naruto asked as all the guys in the room shook their heads. "So do we all agree with Shikamaru's idea?" Naruto asked as all the guys nodded. "okay it's agreed then" Naruto said "now we should rest for a couple of days before commencing our new operation and before I forget, change your radio frequency to 89 so we don't have the girls eavesdropping on us" he said as all the guys change their frequencies and then left to go to their respective room and get some much needed sleep.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reveiwed the story and thanks to RunningLion and number 14-daxlyn for there yuri couple suggestion but i have worked out who the couple is now. If i have missed you name for review thanks on any chapters let me no and i will and them**

**And for future referance I will be trying to use the chapter titles to give hints as to what's going to happen in the chapter.**

**Keep the reveiws coming and if you have any suggestions for the story tell me and ill see if i can weave them in some how**


	9. Regroup,Review and Resupply

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

******A/N: *news broadcast sound plays* In breaking news i will be making Kyuubi female in most if not all of my stories as it add more entertainment to a story. we now return you to your scheduled programming *news broadcast sound plays again***

NEXT DAY

KONOHA NINJA ACADEMY

0600 HOURS (6 AM)

"Okay ladies, I want a thorough sweep of this building. Half of you take the top and the other half come with me to sweep the bottom floor. We will meet in the middle and work out what to do for there" Tsunade said as half the girls jumped to the roof and the rest went through the front door.

"This is fucking annoying. I thought that we would have had those limp dicks by now" Tayuya exclaimed as her, Kurenai, Kin, Haku and Hinata slowly descended for the roof. "They have more talent then you think" Kurenai said as they entered the building and started to check the rooms. "Bullshit those limp dicks have any talent" Tayuya said. Having had enough of Tayuya bad mouthing the boys, Hinata stepped forward and slapped Tayuya hard enough for it to echo.

"You have no right to say that about them. Those boys have done a lot to help this village and us, especially Naruto" Hinata said, who was now visibly shaking. "Naruto was the one who got Neji and the boys to where they are today. He was also the one who brought Tsunade back and the one who saved yours and Kin's lives from Orochimaru. He also stopped Shukuku from consuming Garra and killing us all. So next time you go to insult them, just remember what I said because I know that all of those boys work hard to protect the ones they care about, especially Naruto who has had to fight tooth and nail to get this far and to be respected after was beaten and abused for something he had no control over" Hinata said before running off and leaving a group of stumped kunoichi behind her.

"She's got to be bullshitting" Tayuya said, having recovered from her stupor. "Naruto hasn't had that bad a life. She must be making it up" "actually everything she said was true" Kurenai said "Naruto has grown up with no parents and people trying to kill him nearly every day. Kami knows I wonder how he's made it this far and not ended up like that Uchiha bastard. And your not allowed to let Naruto know that you know this so next time you go to insult him or anyone else for that, ask yourself if they deserve it" Kurenai said as she left to find Hinata, leaving a stunned Tayuya behind her.

When Kurenai found Hinata, she was crying her eyes out. Seeing this Kurenai walked up to the girl and grabbed her in a hug. "She had no right to say those things" Hinata sobbed as she squeezed the life out of Kurenai. "I know Hinata" Kurenai said as Hinata loosened her grip. "But Tayuya-chan was brought up in a less caring place than Konoha so she has got any social graces" Kurenai said. "So, Naruto was raised in Konoha and has been treated badly for years and still has some social graces" Hinata said as her sobbing slowly stopped. 'You really do care about him, don't you Hinata-chan' Kurenai thought to herself as she escorted Hinata back to the rest of the group.

Once Kurenai and Hinata found the rest of the kunoichi, Anko noticed Hinata's tear streaked face. "What happened to you?" Anko asked as Tayuya spoke "we had a little disagreement but we have sorted it out now" Tayuya said as she stepped forward and hugged Hinata. "Sorry for what I said" she said as she stepped back and bowed, much to everyone surprise. "Right, now that's sorted can we get a report on the sweeps?" Tsunade asked, waiting for one of the girls to report. "Our sweep of the top floors revealed nothing to us" Haku said as Ino spoke up "neither did our sweep of the bottom floors" Ino said to the group.

"So the boys aren't here so now it's off to the library" Tsunade said as Temari decided to speak up "instead of the library why don't we search the training grounds lady Tsunade" Temari asked. After mulling over the suggestion Tsunade made up her mind. "That's not a bad idea" Tsunade said as she addressed the kunoichi. "If you want to search the training grounds instead of the library, please raise your hand" she said as all the kunoichi raised their hands. "Right then. We will start our search of the training grounds at training ground 100 and go thought to training ground 90 then we head back to the HQ for the rest of the night" Tsunade said as all the girls shun shin out of the academy.

GUYS HQ

1200 HOURS (12 PM)

All the guys were just starting to wake up and all of them were hungry. "What have we got to eat around here?" Kiba whined as Shino went to the kitchen. "All we have left is just enough instant ramen to feed us for now and some green tea, beer and milk" Shino said after inspecting the kitchen. "Okay we're going to have to do a supply run" Naruto said "any ideas on where to go for the supplies and any idea what we need to get?" Naruto asked. "I told my dad that we might need supplies and he said that since you helped us out in the past he'll supply us with food" Choji said as Shikamaru spoke up. "This is so troublesome but my dad said that he had a few items that we could use." "Sweet and my mum said that she had some disguises that we could use" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"Right that's sorted. I'll make a few shadow clones and send them on recon" Naruto said. "Do you guys want anything or want to come?" Naruto asked. "Yeah could you check how Akumaru is doing?" Kiba asked as Naruto nodded. "When I come back we will discuss which kunoichi to catch to use as bait" he said as he climbed the ladder to the surface.

Once Naruto reached the surface he made 10 shadow clones and addressed them. "Okay you 2 go to the Akimchi house, you 2 the Nara house, you 2 the Inuzuka house and make sure to check on Akumaru. The rest of you check the training grounds and near by businesses for any signs of the girls. I'll be at Ichiraku. Once you collect the required items for the clans, bring them to me there and then find and if possible harass the girls" Naruto said as the clones replied with "right boss" before heading off to do their designated tasks while the real Naruto went to Ichiraku ramen.

**A/N: Thanks to HayashiHebiTheTrueSnakeKing for their suggestion for the onsen. i will be using it later on but as to why and how will remain a secret. thanks agian to all that have read and reviewed and keep the reviews and suggestions coming and i plan on uploading a third story too but as to when i do it depends on how this go commitment wise. thanks once again and i'm glad you all enjoy it as i didn't think it would do to well. until the next chapter**

**Adieu**


	10. They Didn't Expect The Unexpected

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

TRAINING GROUND 95

"Okay girls we'll break for lunch and check the rest of the training grounds to 90 after then call it quits for the day" Tsunade said as all the girls finished there searching. "So where are we going for lunch?" Sakura asked. "I was thinking we go to Ichiraku ramen for lunch" Hinata said. "Why would we go there?" Ino said "it'll throw my diet out of whack" "actually I think that's a really good idea" Kin, Haku and Temari said in unison "why is it a good idea?" the rest of the kunoichi said as realisation dawned on Kurenai. "I'll give you as hint. One of the boys has an addiction to it" Kurenai said as realisation struck Sakura like an avalanche.

"Ichiraku's is Naruto's favourite place to eat" she said as the rest of the kunoichi realised the significance. "so lets go then" Tayuya said as all the girls started heading to said ramen stand, not realising that one of the clones Naruto made heard and dispelled.

ICHIRAKU RAMEN

"AH that was good. Another bowl please Ayame-chan" Naruto said. As he finished his 5th bowl, the clone that dispelled's memories hit him. "Kyuubi-chan how long would it take for the girls to arrive here from training ground 95?" Naruto mentally asked Kyuubi. "**About 25 minutes depending on how fast they're moving**" Kyuubi said as 6th bowl arrived as well as the clones with the supplies.

"right you lot I want you to stay here after I eat and pay for this bowl, then when the girls are almost here I want you to leave in 5 second intervals and dispel just before they catch you" Naruto said to the clones after taking the supplies of the clones and paying for the bowl he just finished.

25 minutes later the girls were close to Ichiraku's when they saw 6 Narutos appear from the stand and leave in different directions. "Six of you follow a Naruto and catch it" Tsunade said. "Right" the girls replied as six of the girls gave chase to the Narutos and while the rest entered the stand. "Welcome to Ichiraku's how can I help you? Oh Hokage-sama how can I help you?" Ayame said as she returned from the kitchen and saw Tsunade. "We were wondering if you had seen any of the boys today as we're having a contest with them" Tsunade said as Ayame rested a finger on her chin while thinking. "You know today was the first time I've seen any of them in a couple of days" Ayame said to Tsunade. "And Naruto smelt a lot like a wet dog" she said as the girls who chased the decoys appeared. "The Narutos were fakes" Ino said as the girls took a seat. "Thanks for that Ayame-chan and we'll have 11 bowls of seafood ramen please" Tsunade said, taking a seat with the rest of the kunoichi. "Eat up girls, plans have changed a bit" Tsunade said. "We're going to see the Inuzuka's after lunch" she said as their orders appeared which caused all the kunoichi started to dig into with gusto.

GUYS HQ

"I'm back" Naruto said as he entered with Lee and reactivated the defences. "About time" Kiba said as Naruto entered the room. "How's Akumaru doing?" Kiba asked. "He's doing well" Naruto said as he chucked the Akimichi scroll to Neji. "Could you sort this out please since Choji is out of order?" Naruto asked as Neji nodded and unsealed all the food and started putting away. "Here Shikamaru you know what's in this so can you, Garra and Shino organise it please?" Naruto asked as he chucked the Nara scroll to Shikamaru, who caught the scroll and opened it to start sorting what was in it. "Kiba can you help me with this on please?" Naruto asked Kiba. "Sure" Kiba replied.

Opening the scroll, Naruto placed a small amount of chakra on the scroll and several brown packages appeared with a note. Grabbing the note Kiba started to read it. "What's it say?" Naruto asked. "I hope that these items can help you boys out. I got the from some of the others around town. Love mum" Kiba said. "P.S. there are three packages for each boy and instructions on how to use the items to help you boys out" Kiba said as Naruto looked over the packages and spotted 3 for Kiba. "Here I believe these ones are for you" Naruto said as he handed Kiba the packages before he distributed the rest to the other boys.

Once all the packages had been handed out Naruto found his and opened it. Inside the packages was a purple shirt, a black item, a silk item and a box. On the shirt was a note which Naruto grabbed and quickly began to read it.

_Dear __Naruto,_

_I hope that you can use these items to win the contest. Ino's parents said you could use these as they would fit you the best._

_Regards,_

_Tsume Inuzuka._

_P.S. on the back are instructions on how to use this packages. The other packages have got instructions as well._

Dropping the note, Naruto and the other boys went pale before shouting at the top of their lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK WHY WERE WE GIVEN GIRLS CLOTHES!" they all yelled in unison, all glad for the silencing seals on the door and walls.

Shizune who had watched the whole thing through the headset cameras, wet herself laughing at the boys reaction. "Oh Naruto it took you that long to work it out" Shizune said to herself. "But your reaction was priceless" she said as she burst into another fit of laughter.

After the initial shock of the packages, the boys recomposed themselves. "Okay so what do we do now?" Shino asked as he picked up one of the items in his 'package'. "We use them" Naruto said as he started to lay out his plan.

**A/N: sorry that it has taken so long to add a new chapter but I have been busy with studies. Anyway i hope you all like it and i have a poll that I hope people will vote on on my profile. I did say on my Cult of the Lily Rose stroy about it but i said i would close it in 3 weeks but i have decided i won't i will just wait for one character to get 50% of the votes or if a 100 people vote.**

**Anyway i hope you all like it and i hope you all will review it.**


	11. Change of Plans

Hide and Seek: Ninja Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

"Instead of catching the girls and using them as bait we will catch the respective girls that we will impersonate and use the packages to infiltrate and sabotage the girls attempts at trying to catch us" Naruto said.

"However since none of use know how to use any of these things and would be spotted instantly if we tried to, I have sent a summons to an old friend who to coach us on how to use these items and teach us the essential skills to help us" he said.

"So in other words train us in how to b girls?" Kiba said, earning a nod from Naruto. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?" Kiba yelled at Naruto. "WE'RE NOT BLOODY GIRLS AND NEVER WILL BE SO WHY DO THIS?"

"Because it's our best chance of winning so suck up your pride and do it or would you rather be Ino's personal clothes model?" Naruto said causing Kiba to pale at the thought of that.

"So when will your friend be here?" Garra asked. "2-3 days. She's coming in from Wave so we'll have to sit tight until then" Naruto said. "Now who's cooking tea tonight?" he asked as Lee spoke up. "That would be me" Lee said as he made his way to the kitchen as the others started to preparing for tea.

KUNOICHI HQ

1800 HOURS (6 PM)

"Thank you again for letting us join in" Hana and Yugao said in unison. "You're welcome girls but you do realise that now you have joined in you're bound by the rules of this contest?" Tsunade said. "We understand" Yugao said.

"Now where have you encountered the boys so far?" she asked as she picked up the map she had found on the ground and placed it on the counter.

"So far we have encountered or seen the boys in the Uchiha district, at the academy and at the library" Sakura said as Yugao marked them of on the map.

"So looking at this so far we can assume that the boys aren't hidden in the central districts. So I would say that they are hiding at either the Hokage monument, the forest or the training grounds" Yugao said, pointing to the spots on the map.

"So my thoughts are that we search those places next" she said. "And it looks like they found the tracking beacons as they aren't working" Hana said

"Damn! Well we should start planning then" Tsunade said. "You girls go home and have a few days' rest. Yugao-chan and I will be planning for the next few days" she said as the girls walked out and went home.

**A/N: Sorry guys and girls for taking so long to update but i have had a lot on my plate since i last uploaded a chapter. I'll be trying hard in the near future to upload more chapters for my stories as well as 3 others i've had in the works.**

**Thanks to all that read and review my stories as the comments help me improve my stories and help drive me on to write more.**


End file.
